Family Matters
by Blaster
Summary: Several deaths in the family has Junko heading back to Terra Wallop, as well to partake in hearing a Will; However, someone wants him dead. Rated T to be safe. Eventual JunkoxPiper, FinnxOC


Howdy folks-decided to take a small break from Project Eve and decided upon myself that (It's the sugar man! the Sugar!-Ok, well, maybe the evil hamsters) to do some Junko based stories.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Storm Hawks, they belonged to Nerd Corp.

Although I do own: Chessie and the White Merb (Phobie will appear in the next chapter)

Note: This does not belong with my PE story.

**

* * *

**

Where's Junko?

His body hurt, his legs felt like jelly from the continuous running, his back screamed in pain as well as his lungs screaming at him to inhale more air. Yet he did not stop and continued to run, even though he and his species weren't designed to run long distances.

Hell, even for a nineteen year old Wallopian male in top physical condition, his body wasn't designed or built for running.

He continued to run-he had too! His life was endangered.

He could have stayed and fight off his attacker, clad in a crimson jumpsuit. What where they called? Cyclonians? Isn't that what his little brother called them? But it was a lone Cyclonian, yet he decided to run when his attacker plunged a knife into his left shoulder.

The image of his attacker was a Merb, but weren't they just paronoid green skinned creatures that feared everything? And why was this one white?

So many questions now, and he wanted to push them to the back of his mind.

How did his brother make running look this easy?

That question was also forgotten when the Wallop tripped on an exposed root on the grassy ground. He landed face first with a thud, his right hand freezing in something liquid.

The lake, the Wallop gasped, the pain returning in his left shoulder, his heart thudding and beating his ribcage, home was at least ten minutes away he if he continued to run like this.

"Tired? So soon?" said a cold, calm voice filled with mock concern, "It would've been quick for you if you hadn't run from me."

"No, wait-" the Wallop protested as he inhaled another mouthful of air to fill his lungs, "You-Wait-" he held up his right hand in defense.

"Nope, sorry. I'm done waiting." The Merb's orange eyes narrowed as he advanced on the Wallop with a swift kick in the chin, sending the Wallopian teenager into the icy lake.

The Wallop surfaced, gasping for air and in pain as the wound on his shoulder flared up upon the contact with the frigid water. Metallic hands found their way across the teenager's throat, shoving him into the water and quickly squeezing his windpipe closed.

The Wallop thrashed about, sending up spouts of water as he tried to fight off the Merb.

The Wallopian teenager could feel his strength leave him, he cried out in fear as he felt the icy water burn his throat and fill his weakened lungs. Yet he continued to fight back, desperate to seek air.

A lucky punch and the Merb let go. The teenager quickly surfaced, spitting out the water and fought to stay afloat-maybe he could swim to the other side.

The Merb's metallic hands were back again, grabbing the back of the Wallop's neck and forcing his head into the murky ground of the lake.

The Wallopian teenager struggled one last time.

But in the end, it was the Merb who was victorious as he silently watched the Wallop go limp in the water.

"It would have been quick too if you just stayed put." The white Merb said to the body, grabbing the knife and pulling it out of the body. "Better yet…" The Merb began as he leaned forward and placed the blade on the dead teen's throat. "Just so you don't 'miraculously' come back."

The Merb sneered as the brought the blade roughly across the throat.

"Now, my boss want's proof…oh yes…your Storm Hawks logo thing…that will do nicely." The white Merb chuckled darkly as he placed a metallic hand on the insignia on the Wallop's back and yanked hard, ripping away the uniform as well.

"Thanks Junko."

--

The young Wallop gasped for air, frantically looking around his surroundings. He was on Terra Blizzaris and judging from the Ice Grinder wrapped around a tree, he must have been knocked out pretty good.

'_Man…what happened?_' he said to himself. 'OK…I was behind Billy-Rex…and then Bobby passed me…but the rest is a blank…'

"Hey buddy, you alright?" said a small Blizzarian girl, "I mean, that was a nasty crash, but are you OK?"

The young Wallop stared at the small girl, wearing thick red goggles. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_But why do I feel like part of me has died?_

* * *

Ok...sorry for it being so short, but let me know how I did.


End file.
